


奴隶就要有奴隶的样子啊（一）

by XUYE



Category: My Hero College
Genre: M/M, 调教play, 黑的连你妈都不认识的绿谷出久
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XUYE/pseuds/XUYE
Summary: 来自黑久的温柔♂调教咔酱你准备好了吗？





	奴隶就要有奴隶的样子啊（一）

爆豪胜己跪趴在地面上，身上只披着一件白大褂，下半身已经不受控制的勃起，顶端冒出几滴汁液。就是这么一副淫糜的画面出现在了雄英市中医院心脏科主任绿谷出久的办公室里。

“咔酱还真是狼狈啊，嗯？”绿发男人微微探出几个鼻息，爆豪胜己就止不住的颤抖。绿谷出久顽劣一笑，精致高贵的皮鞋挑起面前跪趴着的男人的下巴“这几个月的训练都白做了？”

爆豪胜己像是突然想起了什么，瞳孔猛地收缩。阴茎也渐渐萎靡“抱歉。。主人”爆豪胜己小心翼翼的伸出自己的舌头，略带讨好的舔舐着男人的皮鞋

“奴隶就要有奴隶的样子”绿谷出久轻蔑地笑了一下，对黄发男人发号下一个命令“现在，转过去，我要享受你的后面了”

爆豪胜己听到主人的话语，并没有像曾经一般暴怒着一边跳起一边大喊着西内！而是顺从的转过去趴下，露出自己被洗的干干净净的小穴

绿谷出久探进去一根手指，里面软湿程度刚好。出久把手指抽出来，可里面的壁肉还依依不舍的挽留着他

“规矩”

绿发男人轻飘飘丢下这句话，爆豪胜己立刻放松了后穴

布满伤痕的大手抚摸着爆豪略带硬感的头发，身下的阴茎也在这时插入了紧致的小穴内

爆豪紧咬着下唇，不让自己发出声来---没有主人的允许，奴隶是不允许出声的。

绿谷出久大力的耸动着自己的胯部，看着身下人因为忍耐而涨得通红的脸，微微的勾了下唇角

“好了，可以叫了”

得到主人的命令后，爆豪立即毫无顾忌的放声浪叫起来，也不管门外是否有病人和护士经过。。

在爆豪即将射精的前一秒，绿谷将自己的分身抽了出来，一脸玩味的盯着爆豪线条优美的背部

“憋着，没我的命令不准射，然后。。。转过来，把你的东西舔干净”

爆豪红着一张脸转过身，他略带贪婪和爱恋的看着面前昂扬的巨物，上面挂满了属于他自己的淫液。

跪趴着的奴隶先是很温柔的亲吻了一下主人还挂着精液的马眼，长舌一卷就把白浊全部含于口中，悉数咽下

湿滑的舌从囊袋一路往上，把每个缝隙都舔的干干净净，正当爆豪想要为自己亲爱的主人来一个深喉的时候，主人突然打断了他

“我在你车上放了几件衣服，下班换好后来我家”男人说的话不容置疑，爆豪只得点点头，乖巧的蹭了蹭绿谷的腿以表忠诚之后，就跪在一旁不动了

两人就那么安静了一会儿，绿谷出久突然从爆豪身上扯下那件已经皱皱巴巴的白大褂，披到自己身上“穿好衣服，上班了”

绿发的男人极其温柔的跟患者们谈着话，只留小护士在硕大的屏风后忙来忙去

送走完最后一个患者，绿谷脸上的招牌笑容顿时收起，皮鞋踏在地板上的声音里屏风越来越近

绿谷出久绕到屏风后，环抱着胸看着病床上的小护士。小护士双眼以及双手都被黑色的缎带绑住了，大腿呈M状剧烈的分开，露出插在后穴里不停震动的震动棒以及系在龟头上打了死结的丝巾

“很难受？”绿谷磁性的声音在耳边响起，爆豪顿时剧烈的挣扎了起来。“想射吗？”绿谷问

爆豪拼命地点头，声音嘶哑“主人。。。请让奴隶射出来。。。啊！”

绿谷一脚踩上被丝巾包裹的阴茎，用皮鞋尖不断挑逗。等到绿谷玩够了，才把脚放了下来

“可以了”绿谷用精致的小剪刀剪断丝巾，然后掏出纸巾把自己的手和皮鞋仔仔细细的擦了个遍。床上的奴隶得到允许后，身下的阴茎顿时就射出好几股白浊来，直愣愣的洒在瓷砖地面上

“今天晚上我要参加一个晚宴，回来会比较晚”绿谷一边帮爆豪解开缎带一边说“我回来之前，把自己洗干净穿好衣服。到调教室跪着等我”

爆豪咬了咬下唇

“回答”

“是，我的主人”

就像绿谷所命令的那样，爆豪回到家后，草草的吃过晚饭就冲进浴室开始清洗自己。绿谷为他准备的是一套情趣兔女郎服，服装很特殊，内裤里面连着一条二十厘米的假阳具，全身布料极薄，仿佛跟没穿似的

爆豪不知道自己在这里跪了过久，腿已经失去了知觉

在一片寂静中，门口传来的开门声似乎格外清晰，爆豪耳朵动了动，重新纠正了一下自己的跪姿

男人好像并不急着来调教室，而是上了楼。爆豪充满耐心的等待着，不一会儿，调教室的门终于还是被打开了

暖意的光通过门缝争先恐后的涌出，映在门内一直跪着的人的脸上

爆豪胜己不适的闭了闭眼，随即又睁开。主人似乎是换了一套衣服，紧致性感的紧身衣紧紧包裹住绿谷出久优美的身材，微许的香槟气息从男人身上散发出来，迷人而危险

绿谷出久搬了把椅子在爆豪胜己身边坐下，男人缓缓低下腰，用手抚摸着爆豪光滑的脊背，热气洒在跪着的人的耳边。绿谷像是玩弄一般舔了舔爆豪的耳垂

“今晚我要使用你，奴隶”

这句话给了爆豪莫大的兴奋感，他摆着腰肢扭动着屁股，兔子尾巴随着他的动作，一晃一晃的，淫糜而色情

绿谷把爆豪大力拉起，迫使他站在自己面前

“怎么？假的都可以让你湿成这样？”绿谷一把扯下爆豪的内裤，淫水伴随着假阳具的离体而流了一地

身下巨物被突然抽出使爆豪防不胜防，竟低低地呻吟出声

“请。。。请主人尽情的享用奴隶”爆豪哑着个嗓子，

绿谷掩唇笑了笑，反问“奴隶想挨草的时候该怎么做呢？到那边的床上去”

爆豪呼吸有点急促，踩着虚浮的步子躺倒调教室正中的大床上，然后淫荡的朝主人打开自己的双腿

绿谷顺着脚踝一路往阴茎的方向抚摸，他用小指挑起蕾丝内裤的一角，然后放开。“啪”的一声，将爆豪白皙的皮肤瞬间泛起了红

“以前咔酱你是什么样子呢？高傲，凶狠。而现在呢？淫荡，不知廉耻，随便什么东西就能让你满足。并且还大张着腿供男人操”

爆豪难堪的闭了闭眼，只觉得小腹一阵热流，龟头开始分泌出阵阵淫液，牵拉着银丝滴在床上，他把主人的手指含在嘴里，吸得啧啧有声

吸了一会儿，绿谷猛地把自己的手指抽出来。爆豪还没反应过来，面前就出现了一根硕大的家伙---在黑色耻毛中充分勃起的阴茎

主人的阳具顶端有些湿润，爆豪伸出舌头，舔掉了那略带咸味的液体

爆豪被调教的口活很好，他把阳具上上下下舔了个遍，又深喉了几次，让绿谷在他嘴里释放

奴隶把精液含在舌苔上，不敢下咽---没有主人的命令，奴隶不得私自吞食主人的精液

“咽下去”绿谷毫无温度的声音从头上飘来，喉结一滚，精液就被爆豪尽数吞下

主人把奴隶按到在床上，爆豪立刻会意，双手抱住自己的大腿，把自己分得极开

“好好看着我是怎么干你的”

爆豪望着自己的下身，主人粗长的阴茎顶在自己的后穴缓缓打着圈儿

绿谷微微用力，龟头慢慢撑开后穴的褶皱，一点一点抽里面探进

亲眼见证自己爱恋着的主人插入的过程是极其美妙的，爆豪忍不住呜咽

“主。。。主人。。嗯啊。。哈”

进到一半的时候，绿谷单手按在他肩上，另一只手把他的右腿架到自己肩上。然后猛地撞进了爆豪身体的最深处

身体被自己最爱的主人一下填满，爆豪一声尖叫，一手攥紧床单，呻吟不自觉地就涌了出来

两人下体相连处火热而滚烫，绿谷看着身下情迷意乱的奴隶，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，开始用力地艹他

撞击一下紧接着一下，力度越来越猛，每次阴茎抽离时都只剩下龟头卡在穴口，然后才再次冲进奴隶的身体

爆豪胜己被干的呻吟连连，叫床的声音不仅魅惑且勾人心头，听的人只想把他摁在床上好好蹂躏

绿谷隔着衣服玩弄着爆豪的奶头，每一次挺身抽插，他的龟头都恶劣的擦过爆豪的敏感点，满足自己的同时，也满足了身下淫荡娇媚的奴隶

一阵抽插中，绿谷的呼吸渐重，他在奴隶的身体里尽情的发泄自己。两人的结合处淫液飞溅，濡湿了身下的床单

“射出来”

几乎是在绿谷开口的同时，爆豪就射了出来。紧接着绿谷也彻底在爆豪体内释放了自己


End file.
